Knee boards of many kinds are well-known and in common use throughout the world. Commonly, knee boards simply comprise a board from a few inches to about two feet wide and from two to four or five feet long that are generally flat along their length with an up-turned front.
The present invention is an improvement in knee boards generally as described with special structural features that make the board safer, more convenient and more enjoyable to use.